


Statue of Virtue

by BMFOribird



Category: SD Gundam, SD Gundam Force
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships, Stalking, Villain PoV, Yandere, and you said the tallgeese one was twisted, implied intent to harm children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMFOribird/pseuds/BMFOribird
Summary: Sazabi can't wait to get his hands on Neotopia's greatest prize.





	Statue of Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I probably don’t have to tell you this takes place just before the invasion. Geez this one sure is short but pretty dark.
> 
> Also I’d like to make a note, please don’t post this anywhere I don’t without my permission. If you think of a place you’d like to share it on, please ask me about it first. Shipfics can cause trouble whether they’re PG or not or whatever ship they’re about, and I don’t want you or I to get into any unnecessary hassles because of that. So if you like my story that much, uh leave like a review or something I dunno. Thanks for reading this note, I hope you enjoy the story.

_“Go for it guys!”_

_“Wooow! That sure is a great looking cake Sayla!”_

_“Well… You’re right mom, we better get him to a doctor!”_

_“A-awoooooo…!”_

_“Captain!”_

_“Thank you for saving me.”_

_“Uh, y-yessir!”_

_“Zero! You came for me!”_

_“Eheeheehee…”_

_“I-Isn’t it kinda… Dark?”_

_“We’ll go the old-fashioned way!”_

_“I’m going too!”_

_“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to- Why am I being so polite?! Beat it or I’ll blast you!”_

_“Don’t even think of telling him anything Zero!”_

_“Ahhhhhh!”_

_“Here goes nothing…”_

_“Now that’s what I call teamwork guys!”_

_“Way to gooo!”_

_“Gundam Force rules!”_

_“Hahaha- **kzzrt** Hahaha- **kzzrt** Hahaha- **kzzrt** ”_

The holographic projection of a young boy laughing rewound itself and played and rewound itself and played again and again. In the video his bangs bobbed with every bounce of his head, and his gleeful shouting filled the quiet room.

There was the sound of metal scuffing across metal as a lone figure in the darkened control center shifted, lifting a large clawed hand and waving it.

The boy in the video froze, caught halfway in his next joyful outburst. Green eyes squinted, half close by dimpled and rosy cheeks; nose crinkled and reddened with an oncoming snort; pearly whites peeking out just below a set of plush lips, and a pink, wet tongue that curled just behind them.

It was almost enough to make his souldrive burn with envy at whoever offscreen was on the receiving end of such a look. Perhaps this would be the one?

No.

While it certainly managed to display all of his childish nature, it was… Still lacking. Flat, despite the clear emotions displayed on his face. He _was_ more than smiles after all.

The footage began moving again; rapidly speeding through more clips, each and every one staring the same boy.

No, no, no.

They were all so _perfect_. From pale fear to seething anger, and every emotion in between; each video looking more enticing than the last. But _still_! They were all so _plain_! Not a single one did the little thorn in his circuitry justice!

_Wait!_

The giant of a mech's dimmed eye flashed, the bright pink illuminating the jagged edges of his armor.

On the feed the boy glared at the camera, his brows pulled tight and his teeth clenched. His complexion was a myriad of colors; displaying his fear, determination, anger, and a sense of childlike foolishness that everything would turn out okay. And that golden glint at the base of his neck... Ah. This was when that pitiful excuse of a mech, Tallgeese wasn't it, had held the boy at Death's door. But perhaps even in his pathetic failures the self-proposed "knight" didn't turn out to be _entirely_ useless.

After all, he _had_ given him the perfect image for his new trophy. Well… _Nearly_ perfect. Soon he would free the boy of his prison of human flesh and be bestowed with the beauty of pure, hardened stone…

The mech’s sharp, singular eye turned to pin down a small and shivering little yellow object on the command console. "Ready the Zakorello Gate!" he snapped, standing up to his full glorious 8-foot height, "I've finally made my decision."


End file.
